


Intruder

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Day 6 - Vampire AU, Dorks in Love, Face to face meeting, First Meeting, Internet Boyfriends, Julance 2019, Julance 2019 - AU Prompts, Julance Day 6, M/M, Mentioned RENT, Trespassing, Vampire Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: “I may not be Edward Cullen, but at least I chose on getting to know you than stalking you.”“And yet you still ended up in my room, like in the book,” Keith reminded, glaring at the blue-eyed, tan-skinned, Cuban guy with those familiar white fangs standing out from his grin. And is currently standing upside down on his bedroom ceiling...Julance 2019 - AU Prompts:Day 6/Saturday - Vampire





	Intruder

“I may not be Edward Cullen, but at least I chose on getting to know you than stalking you.” 

“And yet you still ended up in my room, like in the book,” Keith reminded, glaring at the blue-eyed, tan-skinned, Cuban guy with those familiar white fangs standing out from his grin. And is currently standing _upside down on his bedroom ceiling_. 

“Well, I'm not making out with you, am I? Although, from what I’m seeing, I wouldn’t mind reacting the scene. The only change is that—” He jumped down, startling Keith as he flipped forward in mid air and landed perfectly on the ground, barely a thud made. 

Keith widened his eyes as the creature leaned in, his seductive look now itches separate from his face. 

“—I wouldn’t be able to stop.” 

A bright blush appeared across Keith’s face before he could stop it. He huffed a chuckle, and grasped his chin with his thumb and index finger. 

“You’re cute when you blush. _The more the merry_ _– ho, ho, ho_ ,” He sang. “ _And I_ _do not take no—_ WOAH! Easy now!” 

His hands were up in defense and his face morphed into shock and fear as the annoyed Keith immediately took out his knife from his sheath, attached on his belt behind his back, and brought it up to his face. 

“Alright. State your business being here,” he demanded. 

“What is this?! I thought this was an apartment, not a military base! _Eep_ _!”_ The knife was moved closer to his face, having the blue eyes glanced at the shine from the bedroom light. 

It’s sharpened. _Real_ good. 

He gulped. Keith was no joke on defense. 

“I repeat. State. Your. Business,” Keith empathized, demanding him on the intrusion. 

“Okay, okay. I know this seems silly, but…” His eyes darted from the knife to his glaring face. “You know me.” 

Keith clicked his tongue. “No, I don’t. I never met you before in my life.” 

“ _Yeeeah_ , that’s the whole point – I never said we met face to face. Last time we spoke was two days ago…” He lingered, giving a look as if hoping for Keith to remember. 

Keith narrowed his eyes, still suspicious on this stranger, but couldn’t help but be curious. The way he spoke, the way he flirted, even his profile looked familiar… His eyebrows stayed scrunched, analyzing him from head to toe. And then it hit him. 

His profile matched the profile picture, showing on the side of his face. 

His speaking matched the texts he sent. 

The way he showed hope on his face matched the hope when he… confessed to… 

His eyebrows relaxed. “…L… Lance?” 

The vampire gleamed, his fangs shown fully again. “Hi, Kitten. Nice to finally meet you,” he greeted, admiring the man. 

Keith’s eyes widened and a sharp gasp escaped from his lips. 

His internet boyfriend was here, in his apartment… and is a _vampire_. 

“Keith…? _KEITH!”_ was the last thing he heard before the said man passed out, dropping the knife at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never done this before, but hey, anyone should take up any opportunity to write more. Hope you liked it!


End file.
